


My RWBY Next Gen

by Claire_Cooper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Future characters, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Next Generation, Next-Gen, OC characters, Past Relationship(s), Phobias, Triggers, litter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cooper/pseuds/Claire_Cooper
Summary: This will mostly be a series of chapters explaining and showing off my RWBY Next gen. I welcome comments and questions. They are also posted upon Tumblr. None of the art posted belongs to me. Fun facts may be added in future chapters if anyone is interested.All next gen characters in chapters belong to me. Designs we're done by other people but the descriptions we're given by me. There is about two or three characters that are not designed by me and credit will be given when we get there.





	1. Yin and Mai Xiao Long

Name: Yin Branwen/Xiao Long (Changes her last name to Branwen later in life)   
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16 (Older then Mai by about 2 minutes)  
  
Species: Cat Faunus  
  
Parents: Blake and Yang Xiao Long  
  
Siblings: Mai Xiao Long (Twin Sister), Shion Xiao Long (Younger Sister)  
  
Semblance: Shadow clones: Difference between hers and her mother's clones. Yin has more of an ability to move them and use them to her will. Even has the ability to change places with them in a desperate situation but that takes up a lot of her aura and can at best only do it twice.  
  
Aura Color: Dark Grey, almost black  
  
Weapon: Unknown (Might be a sword but feel free to add an opinion I'm open to it)  
  
Personality: Yin is in some ways similar to Mai but has a bit of a darker side. Where Mai does tend to try and think in a logical stand point (Sometimes) Yin just jumps in, she thinks but while she acts not before and not after. She doesn't hesitate in a decision and once she's made her mind up on something there is no going back. Yin is a lot harsher and a lot more crude then Mai. She can come off as rude and often hurtful with her blunt behavior. She also tends to believe to see things in black and white. She goes to any length to get stronger even if it means harming others in the process.  
  
Character Description: She pretty much has the same body height and size as Mai. Only difference is her skin is pale as that of a porcelain doll. Almost pure milky white, her hair and ears are a ashy black and long but she does have the same eye color blood red. Many find her more intimidating then her younger sister.   
  
Crush/Love Interest: While she doesn't show it much and has kept it a secret rather well. Her crush is on young Aquarius Vasilias. But that soon moves towards Cinnamon Adel (A.K.A. Cinna.)   
  
Relationship with Yang: In the beginning the two we're rather close, shared quite a bit of trust but as she grew up she began to push herself away. She refuses to get as close as she use to be for personal reasons and it worries her mom.  
  
Relationship with Blake: A bit more diverged. She and her mother shared a passion of reading but after a while they even divided from that. When Yin started to show interest in white fang business Blake grew a little worried. She was starting to see a side of her daughter she was scared of both her and Yang didn't know what to do or how to react to this change in Yin.  
  
Relationship with Mai: Yin loved her sister, the two of them we're close and grew up rather connected, maybe not as connected as Lillie and Lotus but still connected. They hung out all the time and when Yin started to get older she found Mai was too lenient and innocent to the world. She saw more to the future and Mai just wanted to run with it which didn't settle with Yin thus soon the two of them grew bitter towards each other.   
  
Relationship with Shion: are extremely protective of Shion, she gets picked on a tad more then they do which makes her an easier target for bullies and tends to get Mai and Yin into more trouble then needed. Yin tends to spend a little more time with Shion though, they both enjoy reading from time to time even if Yin's is a slightly darker reader.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Fact: A fact both shared by Mai and Yin they both enjoy reading but her choice of reading is a little more diverged then Mai. She prefers to books that revolve around history and fairy tales. More so history but she also enjoys playing chess that's a personal pleasure for her.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Name: Mai Xiao Long   
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Species: Cat Faunus   
  
Parents: Blake and Yang Xiao Long  
  
Siblings: Yin Branwen/Xiao Long (Twin Sister), Shion Xiao Long (Younger Sister)  
  
Semblance: Aura absorption: Much like Yang she is capable of taking hits but due to a birth defect instead of getting stronger she is actually capable of absorbing the opponents aura and using there own aura to fight back.  
  
Aura color: Dark Red  
  
Weapon: Unknown yet (Ideas are welcomed)  
  
Personality: Mai is a stubborn and brash individual. She forces herself into harsh situations in hopes of getting stronger. She is also a bit too prideful in who and what she is which can cause quite a bit of spats between those who aren't as supportive of what she is. Mai is also a bit of a sassy type. She isn't afraid to throw insults or jokes even in a rather dire situation. She tries to use humor as a means to try and make things easier for both her and the people around her. So yes in this regard she is a lot like Yang, loves to make jokes and puns at any given time.   
  
Character Description: Mai is a dark blonde haired cat faunus. She is about roughly 5'7 with a fair complexion. Her eyes resemble a dark red color which is similar to that of blood. She might come off as looking a bit intimidating but in most cases really is just a trickster. Mai also has a somewhat thick scar over the bridge of her nose. (Though I'll explain that later)   
  
Crush/Love Interest: Keira Arc  
  
Relationship with Yang: From the moment Mai was born Yang had been pretty protective of her, when she got to a certain age it soon became apart that she took a lot more after Yang then they expected. Needless to say they we're constantly pulling pranks upon each other one going as far as Mai hiding Yang's arm somewhere in the house and refusing to tell her where for a full day maybe two depending on her mood. They do throw constant jokes at each other. She has a similar to relationship to her as Yang had with her father.  
  
Relationship with Blake: Given being born a faunus set Blake a little on edge and worried her greatly, she was always a bit concerned that Mai would be mocked for her heritage. However they bonded rather well over it. Mai showed just as much pride in who she was as Blake did but that didn't stop her from worrying. Of course Mai was picked on and hassled for her species but that didn't stop her from fighting back either. They both also share a love of fish and a great irritation towards lasers but that was due to a past error made by Yang that she'll probably never do again.  
  
Relationship with Yin: Despite what people might believe Yin and Mai had a really close relationship growing up. Very close, pulling small pranks on one another, playing video games and even fighting together. Yin was protective of Mai just as Mai was with Yin but sadly there bond kinda ripped later on in life. (Will explain later.)  
  
Relationship with Shion: Mai and Yin are extremely protective of Shion, she gets picked on a tad more then they do which makes her an easier target for bullies and tends to get Mai and Yin into more trouble then needed. Mai tends to keep a closer watch on Shion then Yin but they both care about her just as much as the other.   
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Fact: Mai takes a secret sin of her own and secretly enjoys reading though prefers to keep it a secret from her mother, it was a secret she's kept to this day.

\---------------------------------------  
  
Mai, Yin and Shion (She will be in the next chapter) refer to their their parents as followed.  
Blake: Mother  
Yang: Mom

  


Art was done by Cartoonmoviesfan


	2. Shion Xiao Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up is another Blake and Yang fan child. She was created much later on which is why she isn't included in the picture of the two of them. So I made her well her own character in this one chapter just for her.

Name: Shion Xiao Long  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Cat Faunus (Ears and possible claws) *It will be explained in description.*  
  
Parents: Blake and Yang Xiao Long  
  
Siblings: Yin and Mai Xiao Long  
  
Semblance: Invisibility (Brief Disappearance) : Shion’s semblance is still very new and unsure of how it even came into existence. It happened upon accident when she was badly startled by a storm. One minute there, next minute gone. She can only stay that way for a few brief minutes it takes a lot of aura out of her system so until she can better manage it it isn’t of much use to her.  
  
Aura color: Light Gold  
  
Weapon: Unknown  
  
Personality: Shion is what people would call a quiet little book worm. She isn’t exactly fond of loud noises and prefers to be some place quiet and relaxing. So yes much like her mother she prefers to read then to play video games and truthfully isn’t much of a fan of fighting either. She isn’t the biggest fan of conflict but prefers to give people a verbal lashing if they tick her off which does tend to get some results. Not to say as she can’t fight, she can just prefers not too. She also has a bit of a temper if you mess with some of her favorite things or if you go too far to attack her family.   
  
Character Description: An odd one in the Xiao Long family, Shion was born with her mothers ears and golden eye color however she was born with white hair. They assume it was a due to a small dust malfunction along with a second faunus like feature she was born with claws. Shion is also 5′5 tall. As a small form of rebellion she had gotten her ear pierced which she stated was a lot more painful then she was told it would be.   
  
Crush/Love Interest: While love isn’t exactly on her list of things she does have a soft spot for Pepper, Even though she is mostly friends with her older sisters Pepper and her connect on a more intellectual level.Pepper even talks to her from time to time.  
  
Relationship with Yang: A bit of an odd one, mostly for Shion, while she of course loves her mom it gets very awkward when the two are out together, since Shion has no real resemblance to Yang people often whisper rumors that tend to tick Shion off, if there is one thing she did inherit from Yang it was her temper.  
  
Relationship with Blake: She is very close with her mother, they’re often seen together in the library reading or taking breaks away from Yang, Yin and Mai which can become very overwhelming.   
  
Relationship with Yin and Mai: Again while she loves her siblings they can become a bit much. Due to their brash and overly excitable nature Shion constantly finds herself getting overwhelmed in there presence. They often tease each other like siblings normally do but even they’re smart enough to know not to get Shion involved in their little prank wars.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Fact/s:   
  
\- Due to being born with white hair Shion is often mistaken as either adopted or as a child of accidental run in with another male. One thing Shion is very infuriated by is when they assume she is not related to her mom in any way simply because of one small change in her hair color.  
  
\- Shion has often thought about dying her hair black or blonde but she’d end up looking too much like her sisters and getting dye in her ears was not a pleasant experience for anyone.   
  
\- Shion tends to clip or cut her claws if only to come off as a little more normal by faunus standards but they grow back so quickly she often gives up after a few attempts.   
  
\- While coming off as an “I don’t give a fuck” attitude, Shion is very insecure. Often being mocked due to how she looks can eventually crack down on you no matter how tough the armor is. However her sisters are good for many things and often come to her aid when it all becomes too much. Though she never tells her parents not wanting them to feel upset or angry or even guilty about something they can’t control.  
  
\- Shion piercing her ear was a spur of the moment caused by her sisters, they taunted how she was never brave enough to do some reckless which resulted in a swollen pierced ear. Yin and Mai we’re grounded of course and well Shion’s swollen ear was punishment enough yet she still kept it if only as a small victory for herself.  
  
\- Something she enjoys much is talking/reading with Pepper. While her mother and Shion do it often it is nice to have someone who doesn’t talk as much and enjoys the quieter side of things. Though she knows it frustrates the hell out of her sisters that Pepper will speak to her from time to time. It’s another small victory for herself to wave in their faces.  
  
\- Shion does have a good use for her semblance. If her sisters actually are stupid enough to prank her she uses that particular semblance to mess with their heads, often taking there things and hiding it or playing pranks on them in return.   
  
And for those who are curious as to how she labels them.  
Yang goes by Mom  
Blake is goes by Mother  
\--------------------------------  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work belongs to h0wlr and design belongs to Jessilynnchawn.


	3. Keira and Leon Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have one of my more favored OTP's (Much like Bumbleby) is Arkos. I know in a lot of next gens they normally have quite a few children. So I've seen. But so far I've only made two.

Name: Keira Arc  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 17  
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Jaune and Pyrrha Arc  
  
Siblings: None yet  
  
Semblance: Empathy (Might change down the road.) The ability to feel another's pain both emotionally and psychically. Only those that she is emotionally close too can she actually feel what they feel. She can even share or help take away some of that pain and emotional imbalance. Which can sometimes backfire on her.   
  
Aura Color: Pale Red  
  
Weapon: Unknown yet (Ideas are welcomed)  
  
Personality: Much like her parents Keira is a kindhearted individual, always putting others feelings before her own which can be difficult at times. She is a bit of a goofball but only tends to show that side of her around close friends and family. Aside from that she comes off as a dependable type. She does tend to over exert and push herself when training as well. All in all Keira is what you'd call a perfect mix of her parents.  
  
Character description: A fair height, around 5'10 when she reaches the age of sixteen and may still keep growing. Might contribute to her mothers height. Her hair is a strawberry blond and blue eyes. Has a tiny scar upon her left palm of her hand due to a small training incident, chose not to heal it as a reminder to keep focus. She looks a little more like her mother to some extent but you can see Jaune here and there in the simplest of smiles. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back, she often has it up or braided but on off days it's normally down.  
  
Crush/Love Interest: Mai Xiao Long  
  
Relationship with Pyrrha: Keira loves her mother, make no mistake of that. She just tends to feel like she has a lot to live up too and that can be a tad intimidating. She tends to push herself while training with her mother even scolded more times for over exerting herself more then needed. She wants to prove she can meet up the standards everyone else thinks of her even though her mother makes it clear on more then one occasion she wants her to just enjoy being a child, it wasn't something she got to do in life and doesn't want her daughter to go through the same thing as she did. She also hates to admit it but when going to her parents for advice her mother is the best one to go too.  
  
Relationship with Jaune: Keira is more in a word daddy's little girl, he has a hard time saying no to her and while she will admit as a child she did take advantage of that as she got older it became a little difficult but when mother gets busy they tend to spend a few hours training only difference with him is he knows and makes Keira stop refusing to go further even when she wants too and no amount of puppy eyes will change his mind.  
  
Relationship with Leon: Keira obviously loves her brother to death, she doesn't hesitate to show it either. She loves the kind nature of her brother even if he can be a bit timid it doesn't exactly stop her from trying to get him out of his shell. She doesn't force it and shows him support as much as she can.   
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Fact: Keira's favorite pass time when she's not training is watching cartoons. Yes a bit of a childish fact perhaps but one she enjoys none the less.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Leon Arc  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 7 years old  
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Jaune and Pyrrha Arc  
  
Siblings: Keira Arc (Older Sister)  
  
Semblance: Unknown   
  
Aura color: Light Green  
  
Weapon: Unknown  
  
Personality: Leon despite what the name might lead you to believe is extremely shy and timid. A curious kid with no real sense of adventure, tends to stay close to his family and friends if necessary. He might not be the bravest young man but he is by far the kindest, tending to others needs before his own or at least he tries.   
  
Character Description: A young boy with strawberry blonde hair, His skin is a tad darker then both his parents. As a kid he is often seen wearing a Pumpkin Pete shirt, much like his father he is a big fan of Pumpkin Pete.  
  
Crush/Love Interest: Not at the moment but as he gets older he does grow a bit of a admiration and soon crush on Briar Rose.  
  
Relationship with Jaune: Jaune is someone Leon would aspire to be, his father would often speak of how clumsy and sometimes clueless he had been in his younger years and how weak he had always believed he had been and with the help of Leon’s mother Jaune had become a warrior of great skill and clever planning one Leon highly respects.  
  
Relationship with Pyrrha: Leon is the definition of a mommy’s boy. Doesn’t seem to care though, he loves his mother and isn’t afraid to show it. In his eyes his mother is a wall of comfort an protection something he has always valued.  
  
Relationship with Keira: Whenever Jaune and Pyrrha get a little busy Keira is next in line of the great protector and she takes her job as a big sister very seriously.   
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Fact/s: None available yet.   
\----------------------------  
Keira Arc  
 &   
  
Leon Arc  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art works belong to Trashy Blaze and Oxerry


	4. Crystal and Briar Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all you WhiteRose lovers the next girls are the daughters of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Enjoy. Meet Crystal and Briar Rose.
> 
> I know a lot of people tend to give one of the White Rose children the name Summer but I wanted to do something different.

Name: Crystal Rose  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Weiss and Ruby Rose  
  
Siblings: None yet (We'll see later on)   
  
Semblance: She will be inheriting the Schnee family Semblance. I for some reason feel like it's only passed down to females.   
  
Weapon: Might be Lance I am not sure as of yet. Again open to ideas.   
  
Personality: Crystal is a lot like Weiss in regard to her personality she can be a bit too quick to judge, tends to take her studying and training rather seriously. Not to say that she can't have fun there are days when if she feels like it she will just relax or go out for a walk into town and enjoy everything the day has to offer. She is sweet though if your on her good side that is. She can be kind and even given but her honest and cutthroat nature makes it a bit hard for her to make friends luckily for her she has enough.  
  
Aura Color: Light Blue near White  
  
Character description: She takes on a similar look that makes her a Schnee, somewhat pale skin and mostly white hair. She does however have frosted red tips at the end of her hair and often keeps it braided but before bed does take it out. Her eyes are silver color. Her height is 5'1 and yes she is short and she isn't fond of being short but has to deal with it.  
  
Crush/Love Interest: Has a slight crush up Aqua Vasilias, though even she hates to admit sometimes her attention goes a little towards Pepper even though she knows it's not the smartest choice.   
  
Relationship with Weiss: She looks up to her mother, wants to do everything in her eyes to make her proud and hates to settle for anything less. Of course this Weiss does learn from her own mistakes and does not push her daughter too hard and even tries to encourage her to have fun once in a while. Being perfect doesn't really seem to fit in with having fun in Crystal's eyes.   
  
Relationship with Ruby: Is less of a better word, strained. Due to Ruby being a huntress she goes out on missions which tends to interrupt her time with her daughter. While Crystal does love her mother she finds it a tad hard to be understanding most of the time when Ruby is away so often but doesn't hate her for it.   
  
Relationship with Briar: She finds her little sister to be a bit of a nuisance, irritating and down right too hyper for her own good. Not to say that she din't love her little sister. She just has a harder time showing it.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun facts: Crystal secretly does partake in far too many sweets much to her parents surprise.   
\------------------------------------  
  
Name: Briar Rose  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 6 years old  
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Weiss and Ruby Rose  
  
Siblings: Crystal Rose  
  
Semblance: Unknown   
  
Aura color: A very dark red  
  
Weapon: Unknown  
  
Personality: While she may have the blood of a schnee, Briar is the exact opposite. She can be loud, noisy and downright troublesome for her family. She is constantly looking for adventure and getting into quite a bit of trouble as she does so. All in all she’s a bit of a wild child, a hyperactive little girl with a pout that would render the most agitated of people useless. (I joke on that tiny part.)  
  
Character Description: Pale skin tone that would be nearly identical to Weiss while she mostly inherits Ruby’s looks for the most part. Her hair is a bit lighter and darkens near the top. Briar has heterochromia, as in a different set of eye color though it’s hard to spot at first she has two different sets of blue eyes. A darker shade of blue in her right eye and her left is a lighter blue. She is often seen wearing dark colors and yes she does have a cape/cloak (That she gets when she’s older and it’s different compared to her mom’s)   
  
Crush/Love Interest: Too young but as she gets older she does get a small crush upon Leon Arc whether that turns into something more is debatable.   
  
Relationship with Weiss: While you might think there relationship would be a bit rocky, Weiss has a bit of a soft spot for Briar. She gives Weiss a case of nostalgia with looking and acting so much like Ruby back when they we’re younger. Although her wild side can get on her nerves a bit but that is normal with any parent.  
  
Relationship with Ruby: Briar and Ruby have a slightly closer relationship, someone who can willingly keep up with Briar’s hyperactive attitude and sense of adventure, Ruby has a way with her and is able to tucker her out like no one else.  
  
Relationship with Crystal: These two have a relationship that most siblings have. Briar can be that annoying little sister that doesn’t understand no or refuses to leave her bigger sister in peace. They have their moments but all in all they do love each other even if Briar thinks Crystal can be annoying and whiny, turns out the feeling is mutual.   
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Fact/s: None at the moment.  
  
\---------------  
How Crystal and Briar refer to their parents:  
  
Ruby goes by Mom  
  
Weiss goes by Mother  
\---------------   
  
Crystal Rose  
 &  
  
Briar Rose  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art belongs to Moony-Bunny & Oxerry


	5. Lillie and Lotus Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have our Renora twins. These two people seem to love which I do not blame you Renora is probably one of the few canon ships that is still afloat (And please keep it that way RT)

Names: Lillie and Lotus Ren  
  
Gender/s: Female  
  
Parents: Nora and Lie Ren  
  
Siblings: They're twins, They have each other and that's all they need.  
  
Semblance: Telepathy: Lillie and Lotus have a shared Semblance not really something that was known to happen but for Lillie and Lotus it did. Due to them being born together they had a rare case of being able to share the same semblance. They are capable of communicating without saying a word to one another. It can be helpful in a fight but can also be irritating in other situations.  
  
Personalities: These two are polar opposites. Lillie inheriting a lot of her mother's bright and overly excited attitude. While Lotus is more composed and put together. The two of them might not seem like but they get along best together much like how Ren did with Nora the two of there personalities complete one another.   
  
Aura color/s: Both are light turquoise  
  
Weapon/s: Unknown (open to ideas.)  
  
Character Description:  
  
Lillie: Lillie looks a lot like her father, has an orange/reddish streak through her black hair, has bright blue eyes and a few freckles.   
  
Lotus: Takes more after her mother, has bright orange/reddish hair with a light black streak through it. Lotus has magenta colored eyes and also a few freckles covering her face as well.  
  
Both are 5'6 in height.   
  
Crushes/Love Interests: No one really interest them.   
  
Relationship/s with Nora: Lillie and Lotus we're always mommies little girls. Sure sometimes Lotus is a tad overwhelmed by her mother and sister Lillie but all in all they share similar feelings towards both parents. Lillie is more inept with her mother then Lotus is but that doesn't mean she loves her any less or vice versa.  
  
Relationship/s with Ren: Seeing as Ren knows how to handle Nora for the most part he gets along well with both children. So they are both to some extent daddies little girls. Lotus spends the most time with Ren of course.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Facts: Ren's often calls his daughters his little water flowers. (S4 Reference)  
\-------------------------------------  
  
Lillie (Raven haired) and Lotus (Red head)   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art belongs to xZom-Zom


	6. Jade Sustrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up is my Mercury/Emerald Next Gen baby. 
> 
> NOW before people get on my case please know that I am fully aware of how much Jade looks like Emerald. That was somewhat intentional but not for the reasons you might think. I am not the biggest fan of Mercury so I tried to make her look as much like her mother as possible.

Name: Jade Sustrai  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 17  
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black (Split up)  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Semblance: Dream Weaver/Nightmare Castor: Her Semblance allows her to go into the minds of others and manipulate there dreams.   
  
Weapon: Unknown  
  
Personality: Jade is more of a seductress, she'll come off as brash and bold which to some would be more intimidating at times. She is by no means an air head though is capable of changing on a whim much like her mother. She has her moments when she can come off as a bit of an obnoxious and sarcastic asshole but it's more of a shield to avoid getting hurt.  
  
Aura Color: Dark Green  
  
Character Description: Has a lighter skin tone then her mother, has dark green hair much darker then Emerald's but eyes are almost near the same maybe just a tinge lighter. She is 5'9. Her hair is also longer, she often keeps it down but pulls it up during sparring matches. Her hair is at least a little past the shoulder.  
  
Crush/Love Interest: She has a slight attraction towards Mai more of a lust for her but has a crush on Onyx Coal.  
  
Relationship with Emerald: Jade has a great deal of respect for her mother but at times does get frustrated with her. While she doesn't show it often she does her best to help keep her mother in line and on good graces with every one if only for there safety.   
  
Relationship with Mercury: She hates her father, doesn't like to speak of him or to him if they ever had crossed paths she'd probably attempt to kill him for leaving there mother alone when she needed him most.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Facts: Jade enjoys playing pranks upon her teammates by giving them rather odd dreams when she's bored. She prefers night over day so that makes it even easier for her to play her pranks.  
\---------------------  
  
Jade Sustrai: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work belongs too ellioot


	7. Peppermint (A.K.A. Pepper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be the daughter of Roman Torchwick and Neo. A bit of an odd choice but frankly I love how she came out too much not to make her.

Name: Peppermint (Prefers to be called Pepper)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15   
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Neopolitan and Roman Torchwick (Roman is still dead in this Next Gen)  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Semblance: Mimicry: Is capable of copying the fighting styles of others as well as changing her appearance.   
  
Weapon: Also uses a Parasol (But it will be updated.)   
  
Personality: Manipulative I guess would be a word that describes Pepper, she has a somewhat frustrating personality that makes it hard for others to deal with. She comes off as smug and tends to set off a rather creepy vibe from people. However she is prone to getting annoyed rather easily has a bit of a temper but you can never really tell. She is also a flirt but again it's hard to tell when she's either trying to be frustrating or flirting.  
  
Aura Color: Orange  
  
Character Description: Pepper has a pale skin tone, which makes her hair stand out like fire. Her hair is duel colored. Red and White, she often puts them in twin braids to symbolize that of a Peppermint Candy Cane hence the name. She is 5 feet tall. Her eye color is also much like her mother's a Heterochromia iridium left eye being green the other being white. She has selective Mute-ism. She can speak but refuses too.   
  
Crush/Love Interest: Has a crush/possible obsession with Mai but it doesn't turn into anything. Her obsession does soon transfer to Mai's sister though and it seems a lot more plausible in her eyes. From time to time though she does partake in a little fun with Yin but her eyes tend to drift more towards Crystal Rose. But once again that crush does eventually go away and it is somewhat shifted onto Shion but for different more personal reasons.  
  
Relationship with Neo: Despite the fact they don't really speak to one another, they don't hate each other. They don't need to communicate through talking even if Neo could talk she doubt she would have too. They have a bit of an odd connection that make communication unneeded.   
  
Relationship with Roman: Doesn't know much about him other then pictures, so it's hard to feel anything really. From what she was told it's kinda hard to figure out why her mother liked him or why she cared at all.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Facts: Pepper kinda loves to tick Yang off, guess it's runs in the family but she bugs her by getting close to Mai. Nothing bugs an overprotective mother more then silently flirting with there child all said mother is watching.   
\----------------------------------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork was done by PreciousKnightwalker.  
> Note: Also yes I'm aware she looks quite a bit like the Wendy's mascot was not intentional xD


	8. Onyx Coal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fan character I honestly love how she came out. She is the daughter of Neon Katt and Flynt Coal.

Name: Onyx Coal  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Species: Cat Faunus (Tail)  
  
Parents: Neon and Flynt Coal (Flynt is dead in this Next Gen)  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Semblance: Sound Manipulation: Is able to bend sound and either enhance it or bend it in another direction. (Still working on the details)  
  
Weapon: Unknown (Haven't worked on that yet either also open to ideas)  
  
Personality: Loud, obnoxious and sarcastic. Much like her mother she'll come off with a compliment only to turn it into an insult. She's got a talent for annoying the hell out of people and pushing there buttons. She is nice when she wants to be of course if anything a little over excitable but once she sees a cause to stand up for she stands up for it, friends included.   
  
Aura Color: Bright Red  
  
Character Description: Onyx is light skinned a bit of an even mix between parents I suppose. She has long Scarlet/Brownish kind of hair color with lighter red streaks going through it. Her hair is often braided in corn rows. She has a dark reddish tail as well. Her height is 5'3. Eye color is a hazel green, has a few tattoos mostly of musical notes and a trumpet on her right arm.  
  
Crush/Love Interest: Has a slight attraction towards Jade, but doesn't assume it would go anywhere though that doesn't stop her from flirting.   
  
Relationship with Neon: Onyx loves her mother, loved her stories, loved how she acted to her it was all amusing, when her father passed away due to a hunting mission her mother's happy attitude kinda died a little. She became a little more serious and took her missions seriously and didn't let her mood ruin her time with Onyx if anything it only matured her to be a better mother which was both frustrating and endearing.  
  
Relationship with Flynt: Onyx admired her father, for his unique fighting style and for his love of music. She loves jazz ever since he introduced it to her as a child. When he passed she found herself loving the blues a little more but Jazz was always a passion so much she got her father's weapon tattooed on her arm as a remembrance and dedication to him.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Facts: Never insult jazz while around Onyx, she is usually good tempered but insult something she loves and all hell breaks loose.   
\----------------------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work is by PreciousKnightwalker


	9. Aquarius Vasilias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is an odd one. This is the daughter of Neptune and Ilia 
> 
> (Now before people freak out or say it's weird I know it is. But what I chose the best suited these two we're more of a casual relationship that blossomed into an awkward pregnancy and split soon after)

Name: Aquarius Vasilias (Prefers to be called Aqua)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Neptune Vasilias and Ilia Amitola   
Step Parents: Sun Wukong   
  
Siblings: Older Brother Cyrus Wukong/Vasilias (Not related by blood)  
  
Semblance: Water Manipulation: Picture one similar to an water bender but not as strong or as prioritized. While she can control water in things like lakes, she can only use so much before it drains her aura. She is not able to heal but she is able to stop blood flow for a certain amount of time which can be helpful.   
  
Weapon: Unknown (But open to ideas.)  
  
Personality: Aqua is kind and cool headed under pressure, She is a bit of a flirt though and tends to be a bit oblivious at times. She isn’t dense by any means she just is a bit too literal. Aqua is very passionate and once she’s set on something she’ll go pretty far to get to her goal.   
  
Aura Color: Teal  
  
Character Description: Aqua is about 5'7 in height, has very short hair that is mostly light blue with the bottom end being a golden color. Her eye brows are a tad thick and also represent the same golden like color, She has a lot of freckles on her face, shoulders and a little on her chest, Aqua also has a bit of a skin condition, due to spending a lot of time in the sun she has quite a few skin blemishes covering her arms, a part of her face and her legs as well as her chest, they are permanent as well. She also has a prosthetic right leg. Not atlas tech prosthetic either but her family is working to get that fixed. Her eyes are a darkish grey blue color though many mistake it for silver.   
  
Crush/Love Interest: She does have a slight crush upon Crystal Rose and Yin Xiao Long/Branwen as for who she ends up with that’s up for debate.  
  
Relationship with Neptune: While they have a big disagreement on water they do tend to get along in almost every other aspect, tend to spend a lot of time looking at people who catch there eyes and Neptune even taught Aqua how to use her charm to her advantage. She does tend to have a little more heart to heart chats with him but due to his own insecurities it’s a bit difficult to open up fully.  
  
Relationship with Sun: She has a closer relationship to Sun, they both love to spend time by the docks or in the water despite Aqua’s disability it’s never been one to stop her from enjoying her time in the water but it is indeed difficult for her. She is able to open up a bit more to Sun about her problems even though he’s a bit too literal in the situation at least he’s honest and straight to the point which is what she needs sometimes as well as the occasional joke or two.  
  
Relationship with Ilia: She does not by any means hate her mother, just doesn’t know as much as she would have liked. She knows her mother watches over her and she’s completely fine with that but it does bug her that they don’t interact as often as she would like.  
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Facts:   
  
Fact 1: Aqua tends to spend most of her time in the water and has been altering her prosthetic to help her when out in the water with things like surfing or wave riding. Though it’s a bit dangerous she’s usually fine so long as her aura is at a reasonable level.   
  
Fact 2: Neptune and Ilia was I guess you could say an experimental phase. Upon the unexpected pregnancy, Neptune frantic at being a father and Ilia unaware of what to do all together we’re originally intending to put Aqua up for adoption. With Sun’s help Neptune was able to slowly get into the fatherly role. Ilia isn’t so much involved but she’s always watching over her daughter.  
  
Fact 3: Due to Ilia being a Chameleon Faunus and Neptune being a human it backfired a little on Aqua’s genes. She was born with an extreme sensitive skin condition. Sunburns came far too easily for her but the older she got the more she got use to it.   
  
Fact 4: She loses her leg while surfing, a grim attacked from the water’s edge. She managed to at least stop the bleeding for as long as she could but the leg was unable to be saved. She also doesn’t exactly have the means to get a hold of atlas tec so she makes due with what she has and yes she still surfs.  
  
Fact 5: She dyes a part of her hair blonde as a tribute to her step father Sun.  
\-----------------------  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and character design is by MCwuffles


	10. Cinnamon Adel (A.K.A. Cinna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last one, I do have another one who is another Yang x Blake baby but she's very different. Design wise anyway.  
> Now This one I want people to comment on or at least just to answer this question. 
> 
> Do you want to know more fun facts about my characters, would you like to see stories, one shots and such about them. My grammar is not good as some of you know but I would love to know if you guys would like to know more about my characters.

Name: Cinnamon Adel (A.K.A. Cinna)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Rabbit Faunus  
  
Parents: Velvet and Coco Adel  
  
Siblings: Ashur (Ash), Russet, Maroon and Clay (Yes I had five brothers planned, so in other words I had it planned for Velvet to have a literal litter lol but I have no designs for them as of yet and I probably won’t for a while. In this they are all human boys though, Cinna being the only female and faunus that Velvet and Coco have)  
  
Semblance: Premonition: To which I have named it, she is able to sense danger and disaster before it happens though she is usually only given a small window of opportunity depending on how big the danger is the sooner she is forewarned. Just because she can sense this danger however does not make her invincible, her warnings come sometimes in an instant and often leave her with a rather nasty headache. She is also capable of predicting an opponents movements while it is useful it doesn’t always come into play.   
  
Personality: Cinna is the literal definition of timid. She is easily startled and is quick to avoid any kind of confrontation. She is a bit of a introvert but once she warms up to you she is surprisingly upfront and straight to the point.   
  
Aura Color: Golden Brown  
  
Weapon of Choice: Unknown (Weapons we’re never my strong suit in characters.)  
  
Character Description: Cinna is about 5′8 a bit tall for her age though it could be cause of her ears. She has dark golden brown hair and a set of adorable bunny ears to match. Her eyes come off as a mocha gold color as well, her skin tone is fair if only a little on the lighter side.   
  
Crush/Love Interest: She has a bit of an attraction to Mai due to her kindness and bravery but is also leaning more towards Yin for her bold and protective nature. (I will not lie when I say I’m slowly shipping Yin with Cinna)  
  
Relationship with Coco: Her relationship with Coco is a odd one. While she does enjoy her mom’s company she tends to feel a bit overwhelmed by the confidence that she throws off. However this confidence also makes a great barrier where she does feel a bit more protected and while her mom has a tough as nails attitude a different side shows when they’re alone with just the family.  
  
Relationship with Velvet: Has a more of an understanding with her mother and being the same type of faunus helps out greatly with her. She has a more calming nature around her which makes Cinna a lot more relaxed. She also tends to open up more to Velvet then she does to Coco but that isn’t to say she doesn’t love her parents any less.  
  
Relationship with her brothers: For each one it varies, they both exude an extreme amount of confidence and sometimes a slightly cocky attitude. She does get along with them and even though their protection nature can be very overwhelming she knows it’s within a good reason.   
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Facts:  
  
Fact 1: Coco and Velvet have a habit of calling Cinna, their little precious Cinnabun despite the dislike for the nickname she brushes it off most of the time.  
  
Fact 2: Her crush on Mai only lasts about a week due to the fact they we’re in a dangerous situation and Mai was a shoulder to lean on when she needed it. (Will explain later.)   
  
Fact 3: Her brothers are extremely protective of her, as are her uncles Fox and Yatsuhashi but they’re more lenient then her brothers are.   
  
Fact 4: Her Ears are a tad smaller then Velvets which makes her stand out just a little.   
\------------------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art belongs to Ellioot.  
> Now This one I want people to comment on or at least just to answer this question. 
> 
> Do you want to know more fun facts about my characters, would you like to see stories, one shots and such about them. My grammar is not good as some of you know but I would love to know if you guys would like to know more about my characters.


	11. Cyrus Wukong/Vasilias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: Turns out I did forget someone. My bad this is going to be a bonus post for you all.
> 
> A Sun Wukong fan child. Mother is someone you wouldn't expect.

Name: Cyrus Wukong/Vasilias   
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 18   
  
Species: Human  
  
Parents: Sun Wukong and Dew Gayl (Team NDGO Teammate)  
Step Parents: Neptune Vasilias   
  
Siblings: Aquarius Vasilias (Not related by blood)   
  
Semblance: Wind Manipulation: Much similar to that of his mother’s he’s capable of controlling the winds, causing storms or just disrupting other people’s good day.   
  
Aura Color: Dark Orange/Gold  
  
Weapon: Unknown (As always open to ideas)  
  
Personality: Cyrus has a laid back kinda personality, not to say that he’s lazy he just prefers to work as little as possible. He is kind and sometimes a little too forward with people which sometimes puts him in a bad spot. He has a tendency not knowing when to stop when he’s set his mind to something he really wants. He is also a practical joker which can also backfire from time to time.   
  
Character Description:  
  
Crush/Love Interest: Won’t admit it but he does to some extent like Yin, not that he’d ever tell her.   
  
Relationship with Sun: The two get along surprisingly really well and get along better then most father/sons do. It doesn’t help that Sun has a tendency to teach Cyrus some not very good things, not to say he is a bad father by any means, just teaches Cyrus how he was taught. Which is debatable on it being good or bad.  
  
Relationship with Dew: Not much of a relationship there, he rarely ever sees his mother and it should bu him more then it actually does. His mother takes her team more seriously then a son he assumes she never wanted, he brushes it off. Whenever she does come back to Vacuo it’s not like he doesn’t try to get to know her better but it just never falls in his favor. The rest of Team NDGO seem kinda nice to him though.  
  
Relationship with Neptune: While he doesn’t mind being around Neptune,the two have an odd relationship. They’ll get along really well when it comes to flirting with girls or playing a few games but in other aspects they tend to just drift from. As for what they are well I’ll leave that up to fans to decide too.   
  
History: TBA  
  
Fan Fact/s:   
  
Fact 1: Cyrus is aware he is literally the child of a one night stand and is surprisingly not upset by that fact. He feels he turned out okay so why get upset over it.   
  
Fact 2: Even though Aqua and Cyrus aren’t related they’re about as close as siblings can be. Heck they even use their own semblances to while out in the waters, they are also known to be a rather decently skilled team.  
  
Fact 3: One of his favorite pass times is pestering Yin, the two are always constantly fighting over something however petty and Cryus mostly just does it to bug her or get her attention other then that who wins doesn’t really matter to him cause in his eyes he got her attention so he already won.  
  
Fact 4: Cryus’s freckles and eye color are inherited from his family just not Sun or Dew. As to which side he gets it from, I’ll let you guys decide.   
\-------------------------  
  
Cyrus Wukong  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork and design was done by H0WLR
> 
> My question is still up there, If you'd like to know more facts see more information or see some stories, one shots or fun little skits feel free to note, comment or fave.


	12. Xanthea Xiao Long (AU Bonus Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who see those artists that like to draw Blake dark toned or Yang dark toned this is for those of you who like that. I don't mind it either way. So she is different.
> 
> Say hello to the daughter in another AU Xanthea (Zan-Thea) Xiao Long.

Name: Xanthea Xiao Long  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 16  
  
Species: Faunus (Cat)  
  
Parents: Blake and Yang Xiao Long  
  
Siblings: Unknown  
  
Semblance: Teleportation: Xanthea is capable of disappearing and reappearing in different places problem is those places aren’t very far she can only go so far out of range before she loses energy and her aura gets tapped out the further the range the more aura she uses.   
  
Aura color: Pale Purple  
  
Weapon: Unknown  
  
Personality: Xanthea is in a word intelligent, in many ways book smarts, street smarts though she doesn’t come off as knowing much about the streets she is a lot more intelligent then people give her credit for. She does enjoy her jokes of course but they’re kinda deadpan where they’re more literal and terrifying then funny at least to most people. She has a cryptic sense of humor, Xanthea is also extremely critical and to the point a bit too honest even for her own taste but it’s how she feels she was raised to act.   
  
Character Description: Xanthea is a cat faunus born with a rare skin disorder known as vitiligo. Which gives her one skin tone but lighter skin tone that blotches all over the darker skin. It even becomes apparent in her ears which are black with the left one having a white tipped ear. Xanthea has lavender colored eyes and light blond hair that drapes down to the lower back. She often keeps it in a ponytail to stop it from getting too messy.   
  
Crush/Love Interest: Unknown   
  
Relationship with Yang: Her relationship with Yang is pretty decent. She loves her mom and shows to have a similar love for her hair as her mom does for hers. Yang also appreciates her sense of humor even if Xanthea can’t do the same. Puns we’re never really her thing.  
  
Relationship with Blake: She gets along well with her mother. Blake is overly protective of Xanthea for multiple reasons which can be a bit overwhelming for Xanthea. Still they bond over other things reading, grimm studies is a bit of an odd one but one that’s appreciated.   
  
History: TBA  
  
Fun Fact/s: The first time Xanthea discovered her Semblance was while her parents we’re playing hide and seek. She had ended up teleporting to the point where she nearly passed out leaving her parents in a rather panicked frenzy for a short time.   
\-------------------------  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is done by 1034pixels


	13. Fun facts Part 1 (Yin, Mai and Shion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be posting merely fun facts only regarding Mai, Yin and Shion. While Xanthea is a fan child as well I've never had her long enough to create fun facts. 
> 
> Keep in mind Yin/Mai and Shion will be the longest one written here.
> 
> This will be the longest one though because Yin and Mai we're created first so they have the most to go on. Next will be Keira and Leon, Briar and Crystal and then Lillie and Lotus. After that I will probably post up a few one shots or semi ideas for stories on another fanfic not this one here.

Fun facts? of Mai and Yin Xiao Long.  
  
1\. - Yin and Mai (Modern Times AU) love Panic! at the disco and Paramore as well as others.   
  
2\. - Yin loves Salmon and Mai prefers Halibut both tend to argue over which is better all while insulting the others taste.   
  
3\. - Mai loves the water while Yin hates it with a passion. Needless to say visiting there grandparents is tiring when they have to try and drag one of there daughters onto the boat. (And she puts up a fight every single time.)  
  
4\. - Mai and Yin both attain there own scars as they get older. Mai gets one on the bridge of her nose and Yin gets a part of her right ear torn both hate to admit they get very insecure afterwards. (Though how they get these scars I will not say yet.)   
  
5\. - The names Yin and Mai hate the most is Scar face (for Mai) and Hard of Hearing (For Yin) upon getting there scars this is sadly a nickname the two of them end up getting from some rather less then distasteful people.  
  
6\. - Yin and Mai are very competitive mostly against each other but half the time no one really wants to face them. Mai is what you'd call a rage gamer and Yin would be best described as a constant combo user.   
  
7\. - Yin was originally never going to exist but the idea of Mai having a twin just was too tempting to deny after a few weeks and since Yin's design was technically already done it was impossible for me not to put it to good use. (Thanks again [Azerae](https://azerae.deviantart.com/) )  
  
8\. - Mai has a crush upon Keira Arc, and Yin loves to tease and mock her for it even go so far as to jokingly "threaten" her that she'd tell Miss Arc thus leading to some rather awkward fights.  
  
9\. - Needless to say Yin doesn't have crushes she more or less has interests. If you interest her she'll let you know when she gets older she tends to have flings but does want to have someone in her life at some point it's just a matter of finding that person.  
  
10\. - Yin and Mai also play instruments, Both of which enjoy playing Bass/Electric or Simple Guitar but they do sometimes play the drums though it's a rare occurrence they've found there passion more against plucking strings.   
  
11\. - On a side note Yin and Mai do tend to sneak off at night and do a little jam session with Jade and Onyx as well as a couple others. They often joke about running away and becoming an awesome kick ass band. But at least Junior lets them play at the club from time to time, in exchange there parents don't break anything. Inside joke?, maybe, maybe not.  
  
12\. - Due to them being half faunus and half human they tend to be a bit isolated by both humans and faunus. (Or at least those that represent hate towards humans/faunus)   
  
13\. - During there insecure phase Yin and Mai often wore hats or tukes to hide there ears. Often sometimes the two would even wear contacts because there red eyes would often come off as intimidating or terrifying.   
  
14\. - Mai's theme or song of choice is Ignorance is your new best friend by Paramore. Yin's theme or song of choice is Renegade by Paramore. During there insecure phase they loved the song New Perspective by Panic! at the disco. Mind you it's just the ones they like. They also go nuts over the song Emperor's new Clothes by Panic! at the disco. (Modern AU.)   
  
15\. - Yin is terrified of thunder storms. Hides under her bed, lays with Mai or her parents whenever they get bad. Mai on other hand is once again the opposite. She prefers to sit by the window and watch the lightning flash through the sky as well as the heavy rain.  
  
16\. - Yin and Mai are practical jokers and tend to have a rather dirty and dark sense of humor but they're also sometimes a bit too realistic in certain situations. Though tend to make and or crack jokes in serious situations. It's how they handle it hard situations jokes and even to break the ice when meeting new people.  
  
17\. - Yin and Mai happen to share a really close relationship with Ilia and Sun Wukong. Often calling them Aunt Illie and Uncle Sun though people find it a bit weird it doesn't seem to bother there parents too much though a lot of people tend to question Ilia and Sun which tends to get a bit irritating. (From Ilia's stand point anyway.) But despite popular belief Ilia has a soft spot for the little faunus children and refuses to tell them otherwise plus it's not like they'd listen either.   
  
18\. - Yin and Mai are horrible flirts. While Mai has standards and does know when to call it quits, But Yin on the other hand. Is much worse, she'll flirt with just about anyone who catches her attention.  
  
19\. - They do sometimes call Neptune there uncle as well. Though he is a major part of the reason these two flirt, while many assume Yang is the cause she's actually smartened up over the years due to Blake and her kids.  
  
20\. - When Yin and Mai we're younger and Sun couldn't watch them when asked, Neptune would offer to take them and use them as literal chick magnets. That is until Yang and Blake found out that ended rather quickly and needless to say Sun and Neptune never spoke of it much afterwards.  
  
21\. - During original creations when Mai was an only child she'd spend a lot of her time with uncle Sun and Uncle Neptune as a way to get away from her parents overprotective nature.  
  
22\. - During original creations when I first brought Yin into the picture she was intended to die at birth or so she was said to be but was taken in by Raven and raised. She wasn't evil but she wasn't exactly kind either she had an even darker sense of humor and moral value then she does now.  
  
23\. - Mai is a climber, it's something she had gotten use to doing while being watched by Sun, where as Yin just enjoyed tormenting the poor faunus by disappearing and leaving clones in her wake, Mai enjoyed scaring the hell out of him by climbing trees or anything she could get a good grip on. Needless to say the first time Mai climbed a tree her parents nearly had a heart attack.  
  
24\. - Mai and Yin tend to make puns more towards Sun who is a literal Monkey's uncle and they never let him forget it. It's now a joke Yang enjoys using too. Even Blake gets a little involved in the joke despite Sun's constant begging to stop.  
  
25\. - Raven constantly watches Yin and Mai, After a few years only ones who notices are Great Uncle Qrow, Yang and Yin. Mai is oblivious or just doesn't entirely care. That's still up for debate.  
  
26\. - Unlike Lillie and Lotus, Mai and Yin's personalities are a bit too much alike that it causes them to often clash and/or fight. Whether with others or each other is debatable depending on the situation.   
  
27\. - Despite popular belief Mai and Yin aren't entirely fond of sushi. They don't hate it but they could go with out it if they wanted raw fish they'd catch it themselves.  
  
28\. - Whenever visiting there grandparents (Grandpa Ghira and Grandma Kali) things tend to get really out of hand with Yin and Mai. There are a few faunus rivals/enemies/bullies who like to taunt the two sisters and tend to make them try to prove themselves which involves them nearly getting hurt. They want to prove themselves that they are no different then any other faunus and it bugs them that some even if it's just a few don't see Mai or Yin as what they are. Even with there grandfather being a chief of the island it doesn't always stop the taunts and mockery the two have to endure.  
  
29\. - Yin and Mai both suffer from a mental illness, Both have been confirmed to suffer from both depression and heavy anxiety. It only gets worse when the two are divided for a long period of time. They use each other as an emotional crutch so to speak it does get better a bit as they get older but whether that's due to medication or coming up with new methods on how to handle it is unknown.   
  
30\. - Yin may also be bi-polar but that is also unknown. Mai possibly might also have claustrophobia but right now it's also unknown (Debating on both of those last ones. Though Mai's is more likely due to her history. )   
  
31\. - Yin actually does have a crush. It's a secret she keeps to herself. Her crush is on a young woman by the name of Aquarius Vasilias. The child of Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias. (They used a surrogate before people freak out I just haven't figured out who yet. I also just bought her recently so yeah kind of a last minute addition.)  
  
32\. - Yin might hate water but she makes an acception for Aqua still won't go near it but she'll at least watch at a distance.   
  
33\. - The reason why Yin doesn't tell anyone about this crush is kinda obvious. She knows her sister, her mom and even her uncles will mock the hell out of her.  
  
34\. - Mai has her own secret of course one she only shares with Keira. When they're alone she lets Keira rub her ears something she rarely lets anyone do aside from her parents. She doesn't let Yin near them though and vice versa.  
  
35\. - Both Yin and Mai gain there scars due to a form of discriminatory nature. It is slightly different though a mentioned before though it is not from humans they gain these scars but of other Faunus who believe they do not deserve to even be labelled as such.   
  
36\. - Mai and Yin don't hate dogs well they hate one but there reasoning behind it is more then understandable.   
  
\--------------------------(These ones we're focused on just Yin and Mai, Next part here will include Shion)--------------------------------  
  


**More Yin/Mai/Shion facts:**

\- Yin and Mai actually gain a nickname before their scars one that doesn’t entirely go away even after. They we’re known as the Grimm Twins. Mostly due to their blood red eyes and their tendency to get into fights with anyone who had anything negative to say to them would get a more or less aggressive reaction.

 

\- Shion tends to use the world of books to get away from her own inner demons as well as the bullies that tend to mock her. It doesn’t always work and sometimes she even forgets how much time goes by, if not for her mother she’d probably even forget to eat and sleep too.

 

\- Yin is what you’d call a horrible flirt, she isn’t afraid to go too far if she thinks she has a chance. It’s both a good and bad flaw with her because to her no means try harder however she has been slapped more times then she cares to admit.

 

\- Mai is secretly a hopeless romantic at heart but tries to put on a rather tough bravado to cover it up. She often thinks of her own personal happy ending and part of her tends to get depressed over it thinking it will never happen.

 

\- As I stated with Shion’s facts, she is born with two faunus traits. Her ears and her claws. While her ears have never been much of an issue, she finds her claws however to be a constant nuisance. She often finds herself clawing at the couch on accident or digging them into her books when she finds herself too deep into a novel. She has clipped them but they grow back faster then she cares to admit.

 

\- Bullies aren’t the only ones with nicknames for the faunus twins. Their grandparents for example have nicknames for Mai and Yin as well. Grandpa Tai has a habit of calling Mai Dandelion when she was little, while he sometimes calls Yin his his Little Shadow. Grandpa Ghira and Grandma Kali tend to call Mai Firefly and Yin Blackout which Yang tends to joke about often.

 

\- Shion wasn’t ever fond of nicknames, while she does have a few such as Snow or Angel none of which she ever grew fond of. To her nicknames just seemed more like insults maybe because her and her sisters we’re use to being called certain names as insults it was something she couldn't really shake off after that. But she lets it slide most of the time with her parents or grandparents.

 

\- Mai and Yin are often Shion’s bodyguards. From the moment she went to school with them, she was an easy target for bullies she stood out far too much which often led them to put ideas into her head but Mai and Yin we’re always there to protect their baby sister from harm even if it meant they had to break a few bones to do it. This often led them into more trouble though.

 

\- Yin and Mai, seem to get along for the most part and to their own accord they can be really close but they have such similar personalities they often clash and fight one another as a way to prove themselves. It can sometimes become a bit much for everyone around them.

 

\- In current time lines or AU’s Mai, Yin and Shion all injure/kill at some point in their life all for different reasons. For Mai it was a last minute decision to protect her family and herself. For Yin it was out of spite/vengeance and for Shion it was an accident. Luckily for Shion she only wounded someone.

 

\- Mai, Yin and Shion all have some kind of mental quirk/disorder. Mai suffers from PTSD Yin is bipolar and Shion has social anxiety and hemophobia. (Which for some who don’t know is an extreme fear of blood.)

 

\- Mai’s PTSD does not come into play until after she gets her scar. She gets it while in a life threatening fight with another much stronger faunus, Yin loses a part of her ear in the process and Mai earned a scar across her face. During this fight Mai accidentally ends up killing her opponent. While she does not seem phased at first as time goes she starts to show signs of it, one of many that Yang can recognize. Mai is fifteenth when it happens.

 

\- Yin’s condition isn’t really acknowledged until the start of her teenage years, when she hit the age of thirteen is when it started to rear it’s ugly head and Yin would often find herself blowing up at her sisters or parents for absolutely no reason then moments later blowing it off like it never happened.

 

\- Shion’s disorder shows up much earlier, At school no less. During a time where her sisters weren’t around a bully decided to get too close and invaded Shion’s personal space, while she starts to panic no one really stops to help and in a flash she ends up clawing the person’s face leaving rather deep gashes and drawing blood. While it does scare them away it ends ups scaring Shion too an the blood on her claws/hands does not ease her and set her into a full blown panic attack one not even her sisters could ease her out of. Shion is only nine when it happens.

 

\- Mai is an adrenaline junkie, she loves the rush and feeling her body go past it’s limit even if it can over exert her to the point of passing out she’s usually raring to go within the next hour or so.

 

\- They each have a role in their family. Mai being the bravest and the strongest out of the three. Yin being the fiercest and fastest and Shion is the smartest and the most stealthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea on your kind of fun fact or canon theory for my characters feel free to comment, if I like it I might just keep it.
> 
> NOTE: When making there fun facts it was posted within months apart of each other so a lot has changed with them. So the first ones we're ones I made back when I was starting out with them the other (With Shion added) Are more thought on and focused.


	14. The Arc, The Rose and The Rens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because technically they would be extremely short if I placed them all on their own personal chapter as much as I wanted to do that I have just decided to put Keira and Leon, Crystal and Briar, and finally Lillie and Lotus onto one chapter.

Keira and Leon Arc Facts:

  
\- Keira tends to over exert herself. Pushes herself to limits she knows isn’t healthy. She does it because she feels like she has a lot to live up too and doesn’t want to let anyone down.

 

\- Leon is as I stated a timid boy, one who is easily frightened by just about anything. Yet he wishes he could be braver despite his timid nature he often puts himself into somewhat risky situations to try and overcome them. Doesn’t work a good ninety percent of the time.

 

\- Keira and Leon do eventually spend a good year possibly two in mistral to become more connected with their culture. Keira fits in pretty well, Leon has a harder time.

 

\- Leon often tries to force himself into uncomfortable situations to try and become better and handling them still doesn’t work. Keira does her best to help but tends to pull him out of it when it becomes too much.

 

\- Keira also picked up the rather odd habit of constantly apologizing for the tiniest of things.

 

\- While Keira isn’t entirely fond of nicknames she doesn’t seem to mind her parents calling her their little Arc Angel. Mai calls her it from time to time too but doesn’t get away with it nearly as much. However she’s often found calling Keira a little warrior princess which apparently doesn’t sit well with her either.

 

\- Keira much like Mai is a bit of a hopeless romantic herself only unlike her she doesn’t mind admitting to it. She’s pretty open with most of her feelings and is a bit of an open book for most people.

 

\- Keira isn’t a fan of spoilers, by that I mean if she’s into a book, series or movie and someone spoils it for her she tends to go rather quiet but the anger is forever present.

 

\- Leon is often dragged on “adventures” by Briar and the two tend to end up in some rather dangerous situations while he does complain frequently about them he doesn’t exactly like the idea of her going by herself and he knows she would.

———————————————————–

Crystal and Briar Rose Facts:

  
\- Crystal is an over achiever, she believes hard work is the key to getting anywhere in life. She tends to push herself as well to a point where she can’t go any further and while it worries her parents she tends to brush it off.

 

\- While she isn’t pushed into it, Crystal does want to take over her mother’s company. She is given plenty of things to do and plenty of opportunities to do something else but she remains adamant on taking over the family business.

 

\- Briar is a lot like Ruby, she constantly has a habit of wandering off and tries to go on all sorts of adventures even if she can barely get past her own home without being stopped by security. She complains that it ruins her sense of freedom and constantly tries to talk her parents into giving her more space to roam. Though cookies tend to quiet her quickly.

 

\- Crystal also has a bit of a sweet tooth it’s something she isn’t proud of but it’s something her family takes advantage of to stop her from working too hard and make her take breaks in exchange for a treat which she begrudgingly does end up agreeing too.

 

\- While Briar is more of the hyperactive child in the family she does have her moments when she becomes a bit sad. While it does annoy her sister she tends to do her best to take time out of her day to try and cheer her up. When being confronted about it she would make up an excuse about how her moping was affecting how she worked.

 

\- Crystal tries to keep herself as closed off to feelings as much as possible thinking it makes her come off as weak. However it doesn’t mean she doesn’t let them out from time to time what little time she has to herself she vents it out in a journal. Which Briar tries to take all the time.

 

\- Briar has her parents pretty much wrapped around her finger, with a pout that can rival Ruby’s she tends to take advantage of it and us it at any opportunity she’s given. While Ruby is somewhat immune to it Weiss has a harder time saying no.

 

\- In my Next Gen Crystal and Briar get a dog, it starts off as a pretty small ball of fluff that ultimately becomes a massive beast as they get older. Birar enjoys riding him around the house and outside too. He tends to make a perfect guard dog when they’re out. Looks like a raging beast to others but is a big puppy with the Rose family.

 

\- Briar and Crystal are quite capable of singing and while Briar enjoys it Crystal prefers not to waste her voice on unneeded matters but she does make a small acception when her little sister is sick and surprisingly it happens often when she has too many sweets.

———————————————-

Lillie and Lotus Ren Facts:  
\- From the moment of birth, Lillie and Lotus we’re always together. The two rarely very rarely ever separate from each other. Unless with their parents that is this is the only time you ever see them split is when Lillie is with her mother and Lotus is with her father or vice versa.

 

\- Lillie likes Waffles better then pancakes, to this day she’s never told her mom. She’s scared it would crush her.

 

\- Lotus spends a lot of her time meditating with Ren, to keep herself centered, with a sister like Lillie it’s constantly needed.

 

\- When the two do separate Lillie is almost always with Nora and Lotus is almost always with Ren. Not to say that they don’t like to hang out with the other they just prefer to be within their comfort zone.

 

\- Lillie and Lotus have also passed on the whole “Boop” tradition. It is their own way of telling the other they love each other without actually saying it and they do it to there parents as well. ( I do plan on getting some art of that done.. hopefully.)

 

\- Lillie suffers from Schizophrenia, Lotus sometimes wonders if it’s their semblance that makes her suffer from it and secretly does blame herself meanwhile it’s no fault of her own it was just something Lillie was born with. Lotus does keep her centered though she is her emotional crutch as it we’re. ( This wasn’t something I had planned for her but I’ve often seen some AU stories where Nora does suffer from it so I wanted to contribute it with Lillie for some reason I’m a sucker for seeing my characters suffer)

 

\- Lotus sometimes experiences headaches, sharing a semblance with her sister can often become exhausting on her body while Lillie doesn’t experience this it is assumed that Lillie has a lot more energy then her sister does and often uses that energy where Lotus doesn’t use as much energy thus it has no outlet so it becomes equivalent to that of pain.

 

\- Lotus and Lillie are as mentioned total opposites. A good example of this is Lillie is a constant talker where Lotus barely speaks unless her parents or friends speak to her. She rarely talks at home with Lillie she tends to use her semblance it is far more functional and suitable as well as gets rid of more energy but it’s also more or less a time saver for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely sure on the fun facts for Onyx, Jade, Pepper or the others at the moment so right now it will just be Team JNPR/Team RWBY next gen facts.
> 
> If you want to know about them feel free to comment if you have your own little idea of how one of the next gen characters might be or something quirky they might do then again comment If I like it I might add it.


	15. BONUS FACTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah some people asked a few questions that I want to get out of the way. Most of these facts deal with how certain characters interact it will be a mixture of all characters. (All next gen if I can help it)

More fun facts of our characters. These will not be in any particular order.  
  
  
  
\- Yin and Mai do have favortism when it comes to their aunts. Ruby wins each time, what's not to love about their aunt Ruby, it was thanks to her that they learned the famous pout that helped them out through a lot of tricky situations as kids, not to mention gave them treats on a daily basis and always seem to have good advice. This is not to say they hate their aunt Weiss, they like her fine. She can just be a bit intense even by their standards.  
  
  
\- Shion loves Ruby as well but even she gets a tad overwhelmed by her overly enthusiastic attitude. Which is why she probably gets along better with Weiss and her cousin Crystal. She's okay with Briar as well when the child isn't on a sugar rush that is.  
  
  
\- Yin and Mai do love their cousins again no question about it however sometimes Crystal can be a stiff and while they try to get her out there and have fun which doesn't always work in their favor. The two closest between the cousins is Briar and Mai, has always had a soft spot for the little Rose.  
  
  
\- Okay fun fact here Briar and Mai tend to use the other sometimes. Mai uses Briar as a way to spend more time with Keira often offering to help babysit with her and Leon. While Briar uses Mai to get more freedom and is able to wander off from time to time putting Mai in a rather terrifying situation sometimes.  
  
  
\- Briar being the whole meaning of mischief itself actually ended up exploding an arcade. Mai and Keira had taken her and Leon their to let loose some energy which gave Briar a lovely idea to overrun the gaming system on one of the most popular games which led to an explosion. While she doesn't have Ruby's speed it's kinda hard not to tell when she's there one minute and dragging Leon off the next. Needless to say Weiss wasn't to happy to pay for an entire new arcade shop and the baby sitting kinda stopped for a little while.  
  
  
\- Aqua in her name sake is born loving the water much to Neptune's dismay. From the moment she was old enough to walk she found herself constantly wandering towards any watery surface she could find which would often put Neptune in a state of panic. It never got any easier as she got older, even now Aqua tends to wander off and do her own personal surfing session without her father's panicking eye but she's never usually out of the sight of a watchful adult whether it's from Neptune, Sun or even sometimes Ilia.  
  
  
\- Cyrus and Aqua have an interesting relationship to say the least. Two people who we're not born of the same blood but pretty much grew up like siblings. They tend to get into all kinds of mischief and chaos which is probably what attracted Yin to her in the first place.  
  
  
\- Yin and Aqua date for almost a good year before splitting off going their separate ways. The terms of the break up and why they broke up was never really clarified, or maybe they just didn't know themselves.  
  
  
\- Cyrus was extremely protective of his sister to the point where Yin and him grew a distant hatred towards the other. While their "Relations" had mostly been kinda biased towards each other messing with the other to get on each other's nerves it didn't go well when the break up issued but after a talk with Aqua the two we're eventually back on their rival like terms.  
  
  
\- Surprisingly out of the characters less likely to interact. Mai and Cyrus get a long rather well, the two understand what it's like to have a sibling who can be a tad reckless even more so then them. They also have something in common when pining after a certain someone they assume would never like them in that way and for only one side of the party this is true.  
  
  
\- Keira does eventually get frustrated when Mai can't make it clear on her feelings, she's able to be clear with reading everything else but their feelings always seemed muddled. She was expecting a lot of things from Mai but what she did was surprising to say the least.  
  
  
\- When Mai grew fearful that she would lose her best friend for not speaking from the heart she goes against every nerve in her body and serenades Keira about a week later pouring her heart out to the young Arc which is exactly what both needed. They do eventually become a couple this will stay true to my canon plans no matter what route I take.  
  
  
\- Another fun fact is eventually my two girls (Yin and Mai) also end up getting their own bikes even naming them after bee like bugs. Mai calls hers the Wasp and Yin's is called the Hornet mind you they aren't as clingy to them as their mom.  
  
  
\- After Yin and Aqua's break up, Aqua soon starts showing an interest in Crystal who does of course return said interest problem is Crystal for the longest time doubted herself and refused to believe she was the type to fall in love nor did she want to keep to the cliche of it being with another woman. So the two kinda danced circles around each other for a while.  
  
  
_ When Yin discovered this sudden change her attitude turned a bit bitter towards Crystal. She didn't come off ass jealous just as annoyed how Aqua would move from her to a stiff like her cousin. Yin and Crystal's relationship is a tad strained to put it nicely.  
  
  
\- Cinna had more backstage crushes so to speak. Meaning she had crushes but not a lot of them lasted very long, Her first crush was mainly towards Mai who viewed Cinna as more of a friend then girlfriend material and while it did bug her she was understanding of it. Her crush surprisingly soon diverges to her sister Yin which to this day Cinna still doesn't understand.  
  
  
\- Yin and Cinna weren't exactly great friends in fact Cinna had thought Yin was an egotistical, show boating, tail chaser. No pun intended, but as time goes on Cinna does see a side not many really see with Yin aside from her family and does spend more time with her thus her feelings tend to grow  
  
  
\- Cinna is also an open book when it comes to feelings people can read her rather easily and Yin was no different. When she discovered Cinna's crush on her she made it apparent that she was interested with constant flirting leaving the little cinnabun red faced every time.   
  
  
\- Despite Peppermint's name she actually isn't a fan of Peppermint whether it be the alcoholic drink or the candy. Finds it a tad too hot for her liking, if anything with mint it would have to be chocolate mint at best.   
  
  
\- Jade and Onyx are often seen together almost all the time. They had been friends since they we're very little and the two haven't really been separated.  
  
  
\- Jade and Onyx are often found causing trouble whether it's playing around with people's dreams or stealing a thing or two from an unsuspecting person. To be fair most of the people they steal from is normally pretty horrid.   
  
  
\- Onyx is eventually given her father's old weapon and it is very dear to her, it was actually one of the ways her and Jade became friends.  
  
  
\- It was just after her father's passing. Onyx was trying to teach herself how to play her father's instrument when a few kids came up and stole it from her mocking her as they threw it from person to person. Jade eventually came to her rescue and handed it back to her, she hadn't left Jade's side since.  
  
  
\- Jade, Onyx and Peppermint all have something in common. They are all without father figures. Jade's is a deadbeat, Onyx's father dies and so does Pepper's the three bond over never really knowing their fathers which strangely makes them closer for it.   
  


\- Cinna also has a guilty pleasure of photography much like her mother she enjoys not only taking pictures but filming. (This will end up coming up in little one shots I do called Next Gen Vlogs.)   
  
  
\- Cyrus never was close to his mother, he always tried to connect with her but she has a habit of making it clear he was an accident that shouldn't have happened. While it does hurt he brushes it off and his father as well as Neptune and Aqua tend to cheer him up.  
  
  
\- Briar is the one who ends up finding the puppy they bring into the family. She finds him outside her home trapped in a dumpster in a plastic bag, Briar claims him to be the cutest puppy ever even though he didn't exactly smell great when she brought the dirty fluff ball into the house begging her mother to let her keep it.   
  
  
\- Crystal isn't really fond of the slobbery mutt (Her words) in the beginning but she does eventually grow a fondness of it. As he grows bigger she wonders what Briar feeds him to the point where if he stood on two legs he'd be almost six feet. She guessed he was an actual mutt.  
  
  
\- Leon also enjoys Mai around the house though he isn't foolish he knows a lot of the times she comes over it's normally to spend time with Keira of course that doesn't stop her from spending time with him and Briar too.  
  
  
\- The dog (Who I will be posting by the way on here at some point within the next week or so) does end up becoming a loyal guard dog to the two Rose sisters, even getting in a fight with a few Beowolves when Briar wandered off, he gains a rather nasty scar but to Briar he is still the most adorable puppy even if he does tower over her. (I'm also stuck on names for the dog so please people if you have any suggestions send them and if I like your suggestion I will use it as his official name.)  
  
  
\- Surprise FACT: I do have a next gen planned for my next gen. Only one though and that is actually a child between Yin and Cinna, they have a black haired/eared, red eyed rabbit faunus that Yin names after a certain kind of rabbit from a book series she grew up reading known as Watership Down. Cinna was appalled when learning what the book was really about but by that time her daughter's name had been official. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter/s will include headcanon couples with mostly art included.


	16. Next Gen Canon Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter states this will be involving information on the next gen characters I enjoy and more then likely have or will become canon in my NG series.   
> (Note: I closed it by accident now I have to write it all again a second time.)

The first couple we have is Yin and Aqua: Personally I never intended for Aqua to even become a character, I wasn't even intending on giving Neptune of all people a daughter. However upon finding Aqua's design and digging through some ideas she became a perfect character for the next Gen. Just as how originally Yin was never intended but became a perfect Oc for my next gen. Their personalities are to a certainty pretty similar at least where it comes to playing pranks and just going out and having fun but originally I did have Aqua planned to die, however I felt bad after a while and just decided to have their relationship fizzle out but they stay friends at least.   
  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Another character I had set with Yin was a wolf faunus by the name of Rafe Davin: The two met at a bar that Yin had gotten into by more or less illegal means. They had hit it off pretty well though it started off with petty insults and soon became a rather odd case of insults to flirting to compliments. The two started hanging out on a regular basis and did eventually date. The relationship had taken a dark turn within the first month or so starting off with insults which Yin didn't think of as such a big deal because that's how they had met, he had eventually manage to convince Yin to stop taking her meds that kept her bipolar disorder in check and soon began messing with her mind after the pills wore off. The relationship went from mental abuse to physical abuse within weeks of it's time. Yet it strangely didn't bug Yin, she didn't mind it and part of her even felt she may have deserved it and it went on for a little while up until Rafe had tried to go near her younger sister to which things had went bitter much later. Rafe had went missing no one really knows what became of him, it was probably better that way. No picture is available of these two yet.  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
Another couple with Yin and possibly the final couple is Yin and Cinna: Two characters I never intended to even become remotely interested in one another but the thought soon grew on me as time went on. I mean a overly confident Yin with a timid Cinna. I just couldn't turn that idea down an before I knew it the idea of the two of them becoming something more then friends kinda grew on me. I even have a fan child for them in the works which is shocking  
  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
Next up is one I actually did have planned regardless of what AU or route I took with this story. That is Keira and Mai. These two are like best friends from the moment they meet as kids and that friendship grows into something much stronger. Both being hopeless romantic's its kinda hard not too fall for the other now isn't it, however they have that classy cliche where they're too afraid to tell the other in fear of ruining their friendship. But they do end up together eventually.  
  
   
\-----------------------------------------  
  
Another one I planned on being canon is Jade and Onyx. The two are both rigorous for flirting with one another but Jade is also prone to flirting with other people if only to get a rise out of Onyx. She is well aware of the young cat faunus's feelings and eventually hopes she opens up to her about it. Onyx while loud and a tad obnoxious does have a few insecurities one of which thinking she isn't really worthy for Jade's affection despite the flirting. The two do eventually get together.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
Another couple I do eventually plan to make canon only it will take a lot longer for this to be legit. And that is Aqua and Crystal. These two are going to be tricky with Crystal's constant need to want to be perfect and Aqua constantly wanting to relax and just enjoy life the two are a opposites attract kind of pair. While Crystal does like Aqua and vice versa, Crystal is also going through a phase, she doesn't really want to believe that she has an attraction to anyone let alone another girl and yes I know it's confusing. With both her parents being women it doesn't really make a lot of sense that Crystal would have such limitations and kind of a closed mind. She will eventually come to terms but it will take a while.   
  
  
\---------------FUTURE CANON COUPLE-----------------  
  
As the last post above says this is a pair that will not become canon till they are older. But this pair is Leon and Briar, As they get older Leon does still have a somewhat timid attitude but he does end up sticking with his best Briar and the two even apply to beacon together. Leon is terrified but in his eyes its a chance to show Briar he can be brave, not just for her but for his family as well wanting to give himself more courage by joining in the group of hunters and huntresses. For now they're just enjoying their time as children.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art belongs to the following artists: nutellarella, MissRavenna, Hystericat, SingingSeaShelle and FantasyInsanity.


	17. More Fun Facts (Plus WhiteRose Dog) And his facts lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name has been chosen so I figured I'd put him in here as well. This might be a more shorter chapter. If you have any questions again feel free to ask in the comments if you want to know more about these characters I will be doing Next Gen Vlogs (Written Vlogs) Where you can write questions and the characters will do there best to answer.

  
\- Mai and Yin are pretty alike in many ways however in some ways the really aren't. Yin for example has a large amount of confidence in who she is as a person. Whether it be looks or skill Yin is kinda cocky about herself. Mai on the other hand is a bit more insecure about everything from her looks, to the way she acts and even to her semblance ability. Mai is a hair trigger away from snapping upon being mentioned of any insecurities she has.  
  
  
\- Mai's semblance now has it's own name. It is from this point on known as the Berserker. Mai's semblance is pretty much similar to Yang's and Nora's, She is capable of absorbing aura to aid her in combat, help others in combat or even heal wounds but like everyone her semblance has a limit. Getting a lot of aura to help you fight sounds like a good thing right well for Mai it really isn't. She is similar to an unstable dust crystal or overloaded battery if she takes in too much aura. If she we're to take in too much aura she tends to have a berserk moment where she cannot identify enemy or friend. She will attack anyone or anything in a fit of aura fueled rage until the aura overloads to the point where she passes out or someone is capable of knocking her out cold.   
  
  
\- Due to Mai's semblance it makes her somewhat afraid of fighting. While she does fight to protect she hardly ever lets her semblance loose and the only time she did resulted in another faunus losing it's life. Even in self defense Mai feels guilty that she couldn't control herself or stop it.   
  
  
\- While I'm not sure if this is mentioned, Aqua is said to have lost her leg due to an unknown Grimm in the waters. Aqua's semblance makes her capable of controlling water flow for a short time which allowed her to stop the blood flow from her leg long enough for her to get help. While she wasn't able to save the leg fully she kept herself alive and in her eyes that was an accomplishment.  
  
  
\- A big reason Crystal is the way she is isn't really because of her parents, it's more due to her uncle Whitley who does end up play a small manipulation role in the family where he soon messed with Crystal's head as a way to convince she can only be strong if she goes by certain guide lines if she takes certain precautions and these tiny little manipulations are enough to make Crystal believe he has her best interest and future at heart when really it's more of a personal gain for him to hurt Weiss in a way she can't really interfere or stop.  
  
  
\- I suppose your wondering how the WhiteRose family got a dog. Well probably some of you assume they bought it or adopted it. NOPE. Briar actually finds him in a dumpster of all things as well as in a garbage bag. Someone apparently threw him out whether it was an accident or not Briar was adamant on keeping him.  
  
  
\- This is Grendel  (Name was suggested by Dark_Dhampir.) Don't let the picture fool you he is much bigger then the picture shows.  
  
  
\- In the beginning much how Weiss tried not to like Zwei upon first meeting him and we all know how quickly her attitude changed Crystal had more of a similar reaction only it took her a day or two to adjust to having a cute little white ball of fluff sitting by her feet watching her work silently despite how silent it was Crystal could never truly get any work done due to it's stare alone.  
  
  
\- Grendel or often called Gren by Briar starts off as a somewhat nervous and curious pup that soon grows extremely protective of Briar and Crystal. While he can't protect them both at the same time he is mostly seen with Briar, with her being the youngest Grendel seems to have a more protective instinct to protect her over others but he's often seen sleeping in Crystal's bed or at least at the end of it. Some nights he'll sleep between the girls rooms as a better way to keep them protected better.  
  
  
\- Grendel gains his scars from protecting the WhiteRose family. The bite upon his back leg was due to a small ursa not very life threatening however the others scars came to from a fight with a Beowulf. Briar has a habit of getting into trouble but the most dangerous scenerio was crossing paths with a dangerous Beowulf which Grendel saved her from but not without getting a few scars and losing sight in his right eye. Minor injuries his loyalty to the Rose family is still pretty high even after the scars.  
  
  
\- Aqua and Cyrus as I stated though not related the two are more sibling like then you could ever really know. I guess to a standard they even look like siblings if you look at them from a *Hey I ship Seamonkies" standpoint lol. They also both have some kind of pigment with their skin, Aqua constantly having sunburns is a side affect due to her mother being a chameleon faunus while the sunburns are irritating it doesn't really stop her from enjoying her days out even if it's mostly in the water. Cyrus is also more of a real native in the vacuo lands tends to like to show it off by getting tribal tattoos marked onto his arms. It's something he's quite proud of actually.  
  
  
\- Briar does often ride Grendel around the house much like people would ride horses. When she's bored or finds herself unable to leave her home she uses Grendel as a great means to get around and with her childlike imagination tends to make things more interesting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the person who designed the dog was P4-Designs  
> The name was suggested by Dark_Dhampir.  
> (Note: The artist didn't want the pic posted elsewhere so I had to remove it but feel free to look up ArexStar on Deviantart if you'd like to see them)


	18. AU Universe Yang, Blake and Xanthea (WhiteRose Change and Cinder/Emerald NG?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this Alternate Universe Blake and Yang we're not made by me. They we're made by a very good friend. I have a personal question i'd like for some people to answer as well.
> 
> How would you feel if I altered the WhiteRose pairing. Now before people freak out I am not going to be breaking up Ruby and Weiss, no instead I am adding onto it. More will be explained down below. I am also going to be showing off a possible next next gen for Cinder and Emerald)

As some of you may know Xanthea is a fan child for Yang and Blake from an alternate universe far different from the NG I already have. In fact this NG isn't even mine, I had asked a friend of mine SingingSeaShelle to draw her version of Blake and Yang with my character Xanthea. To which she was happy too and this beautiful disaster was the outcome.   
  
  
  
NOW BEFORE ANYTHING. I do not and did not claim that these versions of Blake and Yang we're canon to being Xanthea's parents that is not my decision. But I had to get this fanart done just the same.   
  
  
This was the outcome and needless to say I loved it regardless. This does not mean it will be canon, I will speak to Shelle and see maybe then I'll let you know if it is but until then this is not canon.   
\-------------------------------  
  
  
  
Now regarding the WhiteRose change I posted on the title. I AM NOT going to be breaking them off or anything like that. Instead I wanted to add a change to it, possibly making Penny a part of the regiment. I usually do not really ship Poly based relationships. Not because I have anything against it I just never really understood it enough to really grasp the knowledge of how you can love more then one person the same ( I am disregarding family for obvious reasons)  
  
  
But long story short I am thinking of making Mommy Penny a possible outcome. Now keep in mind Penny was still destroyed in my NG but that doesn't mean she can't be remade and with someone as smart as Weiss and good with mechanics as Ruby why not?, I like the dynamic of the three of them and frankly I kind of like the idea of Crystal growing a rather close bond to Mommy Penny as well as Briar too, but my friends and fans views are just as important so I'd like to know if you'd be interested in that?  
  
  
The older version of Penny while I do not have one designed myself I found one that I instantly fell in love with. The artist known as Demonangelsplaytime made an absolutely gorgeous version of Penny for their universe. Now I am not claiming this Penny re design, I am not saying this is the same one that I picture with older Weiss and Ruby. This is just something I would picture or that of a similar design.  
 I do not know if they continued making fanart for it I have not seen any updates on Tumblr or DA so if anyone knows where they possibly made a new account or what's going on with that so I can contact them and ask permission to use it properly.  
\----------------------------  
  
  
This part here will be added to my canon next Gen or perhaps I'll keep it to my AU next gen, haven't decided. I have decided to have a Cinder and Emerald fan child made. He will have a bit more development in my original NG (Should I choose to put him in it) but as of now he does need a little help. Names would be welcomed as I have none yet but anyway enough of that.  
  
  
This is my Cinder and Emerald Next Gen baby:   
  
  
This is just a sketch, I am open to name suggestions just try to keep it within color or seasons if you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is done by SingingSeaShelle, Demonangelsplaytime and PhilTheFab. I take no credit once so ever for any of the art. The Penny picture is not mine and is not from any universe I'd make or create. Keeping that in mind if the artist wants me to remove the picture of Penny I will do so without complaint.


	19. Mental Illnesses, Phobias and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep this wouldn't be a great character development if they didn't have some sort of quirk that made me pity them even more.
> 
> Only four characters will be delved into. Only 3 pictures will be presented and only one of these pictures actually shows when they got their phobia, and the other two pictures represent two of the characters first getting their scars though it's not canon exactly so bare with me (Or is it bear?)

Yin's Disorder and Scar (Torn Ear):   
  
As I had told you, Yin suffers from Bipolar disorder. While she does have something that helps her through it, it doesn't completely take away the feelings that go through her head. One minute she can be fine and next come off as easily angered or irritated. A lot of people seem to think Yin's somewhat promiscuous nature stems from her bioplar disorder. While she doesn't use it as an excuse she often also finds it hard to explain how she's feeling. Emotional confrontations are never Yin's strong point and the only time she can actually show emotion is when it's negative.  
  
Yin's condition sometimes forces her to throw herself in dangerous situations purposely if only to see if she'll come out of it alive which often ends up harming others close to her. Something she doesn't intend to happen but fate tends to have a different plans for her. Her torn ear sadly did come from a battle that wasn't nearly as bloody as the picture below shows but perhaps this is just from her perspective. Maybe she thinks it was this bad when her injury wasn't nearly as terrifying as it seemed to show off to others.  
  
  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
Mai's Disorder and Scar (Bridge of the nose):   
  
  
Mai's disorder does not come into play until Yin gets hers. She suffers from PTSD and sudden depression while it can come out of no where it is almost nearly impossible for her to control thus forcing her into a mental lock down where she can barley focus on anyone's thoughts but her own and in doing that she hardly ever notices people around her. She'll find herself forgetting to sleep, eat and at times afraid too. Nightmares constantly plague her mind when her medication wears off and half the time it strikes out of no where and is constantly catching her off guard and puts her in a state of fear and panic.  
  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
Shion's Phobia and Disorder  
  
Shion suffers from two types of things. One being Social anxiety which tends to keep her locked up in her room, or in the house hardly ever leaving unless absolutely needed or if tricked by her sisters to hang out with "their friends." She has always shown signs of social anxiety it wasn't until a certain point when she showed a rather odd phobia. Shion had found out about her phobia in a way many people should not.   
  
With Shion's social anxiety she often found it hard to interact or let people into her personal space. With her two faunus features she is often mocked and bullied but always looked out for by her older sisters. During one such occasion her sisters we're not there to defend her and a young boy got a little too close into her personal space which forced her to lash out both psychically and mentally. Shion had lashed her hand out and end up giving the boy a rather nasty scar due to her claws. Seeing the blood from the injury she caused trigger a panic attack far worse then many it was then she had discovered her second condition. She had hemophobia, a fear of blood and it was when she was alone did it really strike her rather hard, even her sisters could not calm her from this panic attack.  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Lillie's Disorder:  
  
While I do not have a pic of this yet I wish to delve into this a little. Not sure how many people tend to read on my facts/fun facts about my characters but Lillie is one who suffers from Schizophrenia. She tends to hear voices that are not her own or her sister which sometimes puts her in a bit of panic. Lotus is her emotional crutch without her sister she tends to go a little nuts. Her parents are often good help but her sister is always her main search for support. With their semblance being linked it is often the only thing she feels keeps her sane when she knows her sister is near by.   
  
I haven't gotten fanart of it yet but I probably will have it done at some point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures that represent Mai and Yin's tribute to their scars doesn't actually show how they get it. Perhaps when I can afford it I will do that scene.
> 
> Art belongs to Hystericat and Orochimizuki


	20. Changes and Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter states there will be some major changes and additions. I am adding Ilia to the Ruby/Penny/Weiss relationship. A bit of an odd choice but the babies that come out of it are too cute to deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All art here is done by my friend SingingSeaShelle. If you wish to use these characters you must ask first. The Oc's are of my personal use only and will only be permitted elsewhere with my say so.

Some of the changes that have been added are actually to Ilia's family and Velvets.   
  
For example Cinna (Velvet's daughter) Will have a younger sister known as Lavender though her name might change later.  
  
  
Another example is Ilia has two new children. One with Ruby and one with Weiss. (I Became a fan of Ilia/Weiss and Ilia/Ruby to some extent.) So enjoy.  
  
  
 First up is Jasper and North.  
  
Jasper: He is the son of Ilia and Ruby. A spunky little boy with a lot of spirit and fuck it he likes flowers, you got a problem he’ll headbutt you xD… I’m not joking. He’s got a bit of a temper from his mother (ilia), Jasper is also a big fan of comics like his mom (Ruby).   
  
North: Is the daughter of Ilia and Weiss. Much like Ilia she has a habit of changing color with her emotions. Easily timid and startles easily but that’s okay she’s got a good half brother to watch her back.   
  
\---------------------------------  
  
Next up we have Lavender, the youngest daughter of Coco and Velvet.  
  
  
  
Meet Lavender, the second child of Coco and Velvet. This little girl is a lot more spunky then her older sister, loves to wander off and find adventure despite her mother’s (Velvet) constant worrying. 

 

Next up is a bastard child of Whitley Schnee. Meet Sheena/Fiona Schnee.  
  
  
  
Last but not least meet Sheena/Fiona Schnee. The bastard child of Whitley. Due to a one night stand Sheen was born into the world. Whitley kept her around to make himself look better to the faunus but when that started to go down hill he tossed her into an orphanage with the promise of returning but he never does.

 

She is adopted by a nice family and in her heart she decides to take her middle name Fiona over her resident name. Being known as Fiona from there on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Histories as well as weapons are a work in progress. I am open to ideas and comments or notes if you feel like you might have an idea on where you want it to go if I like your idea I may use it and add to it. Weapons too.


End file.
